


Every night I walk closer to you

by justanotherpipedream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Domestic Fluff, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, Human Steve Rogers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: “Lord Stark, Lord Barnes. The humans are trying to storm the castle.”He could feel the tensing of Bucky beside him, his eyes flashing red as they glanced out the window. Torches and pitchforks were being raised in the air as the crowd of chanting humans grew louder and louder as they approached the front gates.Bucky sucked in a harsh breath. “I think I know him. From before.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Every night I walk closer to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercurialMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MercurialMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For the 2020 Stuckony Summer Stocking (with a hidden Buffy quote as requested) - enjoy!

“Lord Stark, Lord Barnes. The humans are trying to storm the castle.”

He could feel the tensing of Bucky beside him, his eyes flashing red as they glanced out the window. Torches and pitchforks were being raised in the air as the crowd of chanting humans grew louder and louder as they approached the front gates.

Tony placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder, waiting until some of the tension released. Tony could still see the tightness in his jaw, the shadows doing nothing to hide the dark look on his face. 

“Thanks Jarvis. For now, keep the defences up. We’d rather not create a mess if possible. Send Natasha out to greet them. We’ll see what rumours brought them up this time.”

“As you wish sir.”

Jarvis bowed his head as he shut the door with a click behind him. 

Bucky’s fangs were out now, peeking out over his lips as he glared at the approaching mob. “Do you think it was Sunset this time?”

Tony threaded his arm through Bucky’s and leaned his head against his arm. 

“It’s possible, but improbable. Sunset might not like getting her hands dirty, but she hates humans more than she hates us. Even if it is her, we’ll be fine. There’s only one thing on this earth more powerful than evil darling, and that’s us.”

They could see Natasha approaching the gates, dressed in her favourite black lace dress with a long silk robe over her shoulders as she awaited the crowd. She held her hands in front of her, open and empty as if she was waiting for a friend instead of the screaming crowd that continued to march forward. 

She was not known as the Black Widow for nothing. Throwing people off guard, men and women who faltered at a pretty smile was her specialty. The knives hidden helped too. Off on the roof, Tony could just spot Rhodey, Helen and Pepper hidden with crossbows and rifles aimed at the ready.

Bucky sucked in a harsh breath. “I think I know him. From before.”

Tony scanned the faces of the crowd, easier to see now that they were almost at the front gates. “Which one?”

“The one at the front. Steve. The blond one who isn’t yelling. He won’t take the easy way out even if it kills him.”

Tony could see him now, leading the charge. He didn’t belong with the other villagers, his armour and weapons were too nice. Well maintained. Probably a mercenary.

“He’s handsome. An old friend?”

Bucky wrapped his hand around Tony’s waist, tugging the smaller man in front of him so he could wrap both arms around him. His gaze was distant, far off somewhere Tony couldn’t reach. “Used to be. Don’t know if he still will be with me like this. He was the most stubborn man I’d ever known.”

“Ah that type of friend. Did you love him?”

It probably didn’t come out as nonchalantly as he hoped, that ugly feeling of jealousy clawing its way to the surface, because Bucky only glanced at him for a second before he leaned in for a kiss. His lips were rough, searching,  _ claiming _ as they made a heat settle deep in Tony’s belly. As they pulled apart, Tony could feel Bucky’s lips press against his forehead.

“I am yours as much as you are mine. No one will ever change that.”

Tony’s eyes fluttered open. “I know that, I do- it’s just the bond talking.”

New bondmates were prone to flickers of jealousy and possessiveness over the first hundred years or so. According to Aunt Peggy, things would eventually settle down as their bond only got stronger. 

Bucky’s eyes were soft as he cupped Tony’s cheeks between his hands. “I’ll kiss you every time it starts to whisper wicked things to you.”

“I’d rather you whisper wicked things to me instead-”

“I won’t just whisper wicked things. I’ll be glad to demonstrate too-”

Raised voices had them glancing back out the window. The blond man, Steve, was being escorted in through the doors by Natasha while the rest of the crowd waited outside.

He was even more handsome up close, with a chiseled jaw and stormy eyes that took everything in cautiously as they made their way to the front door. 

“He was important to you, is important to you. I can feel it.”

Glimpses of some of Bucky’s memories from before flashed through his mind as he approached. Tony could almost taste it, the strong feelings of yearning, of friendship, of  _ love _ between them. Even after all these years apart, the bond between them was still strong.

The vision came to him, stronger than normal. He could see the three of them hand in hand, protecting their family together. He, Steve and Bucky between them-

Yes, Steve Rogers would be a delicious new addition to their family.

“Tony-”

“LIke you said sugarplum, you’re mine as much as I’m yours. That doesn’t mean that we can’t have more.”

“You mean-”

“You may not be the man he once knew. But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t still love you, that you don’t love him. Besides what’s yours is mine and mine is yours right? You said it yourself. I wouldn’t be losing you.”

“You’re getting ahead of things-” said Bucky flatly. “He might hate me now. He’s always hated vampires. He might just try to stake me the second he sees us-”

“But he’s never known one like you before. And I’d like to think I’m quite charming myself.”

“Tony-”

Tony leaned up to press a kiss to Bucky’s nose before he slipped his grip. “Trust me. We’ll see how things go, but I have a hunch, and you know those are rarely wrong. He misses you just as much you know, I can feel it.”

Tony opened the door to the hallway. He extended a hand towards his mate. “Shall we?” 

Hand in hand, they stepped through the door. 


End file.
